Loving Luna
by M.Dionysia
Summary: OMG! Ron and LUna! What could happen? Also, Harry and an OC of my own! Fluffy Crazyness! Look inside! PLZ R&R!
1. Loving Luna

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's characters and storyline are owned by J.K. Rowling and not me ( , except for Melevera Dioniysia ;) but I will get into that later omg I'm bouncing off the walls after all this chocloate, so without further adue  
  
LOVING LUNA  
  
"Oh Luna, I'm so bloody glad that there was a compartment left for just the two of us" Ron and Luna were entwined on the train to Hogwarts, they had their own compartment to themselves and had given up on the TV. Luna had really matured since their adventure last year in the Department of mysteries. She and Hermione and Ginny had gone shopping over the summer (my favorite sport ) and Luna was sporting a breezy, pale, wisteria colored tank top that played lightly over her cleavage and a pair of navy-blue cut off shorts. She and Ron were nervous at first, but an adventure like last years is not something people come out of without loving each other. As Ron snuggled up to Luna, Luna did too. Ron twirled her honey-toned hair around his fingers, and smelled it deeply, sighing, "Crikey. You smell like peaches in the rain" Luna just giggled, twirling Ron's red hair around her own fingers. Luna looked distraced "You know Ron, I heard that the Liverpool Moon Man got married to the Wolf Woman and had that fish baby, maybe it's something that we should be on the lookout for" "Oh, Luna! You should stop thinking about crazy news stories I love you!" He said, looking into her deep blue eyes. "Really Ron? You do? Well..." she thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll stop believing silly things, if you stop hanging around with Hermione so much. I et so lonely when you are with them!" She smiled sneakily at him, and winked. He got the idea. "Okay. Instead of hanging with Hermione in the library all the time I'll start being with you, Luna babe." She closed his mouth with a kiss. Meanwhile, Harry was looking out the window, little knowing who was about to come into his compartment. 


	2. Melevera Dionysia

A/N: I still don't own HP! I know last chapter was short, but not this one! Hope you like my story. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Chapter 2: Melevera Dioniysia  
  
Harry looked longingly out from the window, feeling very lonely. He was sad that Sirius had died, but he had more or less gotten over it, though sometimes he would feel the loneliness swell up inside of him. Now was one of those moments. Just then, a slight tap came at the compartment door. "Yes? Who is it?" said Harry. "Come in" He then said, as no-one answered. Just then, a girl stepped in, whom Harry had never seen. Believe me, he would have known if he had seen her. She was taller than him (But not too tall!), with a thin waist, and hips that swayed under her robe. Just visible under the robe was a dark green plaid skirt that ended just before her delicate knees, and a tight black teeshirt reading "Quiditch Rocks!" in gold. Her hair, interestingly enough, was black with rich gold-toned streaks, and it stopped just past her waist. He saw the reason that she hadn't answered his call, her hand had raised to her mouth in a supressed giggle and her pale silvery blue colored eyes were closed with the effort to stop laughing. "Who are you?" asked Harry. "Oh, sorry , My name is Melevera Dionysia, I'm the new transfer student from Canada." Melevera's eyes went to Harry's forehead "You must be Harry Potter! I've heard about you in the Daily Magician! It's a good thing you discovered Voldemort last year, otherwise we'd all be dead!" Harry smiled slightly, but then remembered that Sirius was dead and his smile sank again "I saved everyone, except for the person who really mattered to me." "Who?" She asked, inquisitively. "It doesn't matter." Said Harry sadly. "Well...okay." She would have to find out later. "Anyway, nice to meet you Harry. You can call me Mele, by the way. Your much handsomer in person than I'd expected!" At this, Harry blushed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, it's true!" "Did I hear someone say handsome?" Came a voice from the hall. The voice came from Draco, who continued speaking as he stepped in. "Yes, why?" said Mele. "Because I'm handsome. And who might you be?" Draco said glancing Mele over. "I'm Melevera Dionysia." She said temptingly, swaying over to him. "I'm a new student, sixth year. What's your name?" "Draco...D-Draco Malfoy." Said Draco, surprized that she was already overcome by his words. "well, Draco," she said softly, an inch from his face. "THAT WAS THE LAMEST PICK-UP LINE I'VE EVER HEARD!" She smiled, and sat back down beside Harry. "Sorry about that, Malfoy, but I don't take very kindly to people who butt into my private conversations." Draco left, humiliated, and even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing about it. "Shut up!" he told them. Harry was absolutely howling with laughter upon hearing this. And to think that just earlier he felt so depressed that he thought nothing could cheer him up. "Feeling better, Harry, then?" said Mele. "Yes, actually." Harry said, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of one of his intensely green eyes. "So, I've made the famous Boy-Who-Lived laugh enough for the whole train to hear? Glad I could help." She smiled. Indeed, people down the whole hallway of the train were looking to see what all the noise was about. Just then, a familiar face appeared in the doorway. "What's all this noise? Harry, was that you?" It was Hermione, wearing a gleaming head-girl badge. She too looked different from last year. Her hair was straighter, for one thing, and she'd taken to wearing some make-up, like pale pink, and colors that accented her features without overlapping them. "Hi, Hermione." Said Harry. "Sorry, that was me. You just missed Malfoy getting zinged by Mele-- I mean, Melevera Dionysia here. I couldn't help but laugh my head off." "Oh. Okay. Well, nice to meet you, Melevera." Said Hermione, holding out her right hand to be shaken. "I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's. I haven't seen you around are you new here?" Hermione asked, inquisitively, shaking Mele's hand. "Why yes I am. I'm actually a tranfser student from a private witches' school in Toronto." Mele answered. "TORONTO??? Wow, I thought you were English, I mean, your accent—"Mele interrupted Harry. "Ha-ha. I know, my accent. I was born in London, but my parents moved to Canada on buisness when I was six. We have just moved back here to England this summer. Apparantly you need all the Aurors you can get over here." Hermione looked like she'd just realized something. "Oh! Of course! I knew I'd heard the name 'Dionysia' somewhere before! Your parents are Lybia and Sebastian Dionysia, the famous aurors, right? The one's who drove out lots of the large remaining pro-Voldemort groups in Canada, right?" "Why yes! How did you find out about that? Not many people do, at least my age!" said Mele. "Well, books, you know. Anyway, nice to meet you, but I must get back to my compartment and change. Hermione said and left.   
Meanwhile, in Ron and Luna's cabin, they'd already put on their uniform robes, and were trying to decide how they could meet as much as possible while they were at school. "It's a shame that we are in different houses, isn't it though, Luna?" Sighed Ron. "Yes, I know. But at least we have some classes together this year Ron! Like History of Magic, for instence." She grinned hintingly. "Prof. Binnes won't notice much that goes on in one of his lectures." She scooted close to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He tingeled all over at the overpowering scent of her hair, and the warmth of her breath on his neck. "He wouldn't notice if we bloody were all over each other, Luna. Also, has that cart lady come by yet? I'm starving!" he said. She giggled, and looked him in the eye. "All you ever think about is food!" "And you, Luna." He said. "My favorite treat." He stole a kiss, but a second later looked around when he heard the sound of the food cart outside the compartment door in the hall. "Besides pumpkin pies, that is!" Luna said sulkily. But she knew that the best way the a man's heart was through his stomach. Just then, she had a brilliant idea! "Ron!!" she said exitdedly when he returned, arms full of sweets. "Whaf?" Ron answered, mouth full of licorice. "I know where we can meet while we're at school, I was so silly not to figure it out before!" "Where?!??" Ron said swallowing his food, and looking at her, bright eyed. "The kitchens!" Luna said, looking very pleased with herself. "Blimey! Oh, Luna, that's a fantastic idea!!! Why didn't I think of it?" "Well, in a way, you might as well have." She said, eyeing the big pile of candies. "Oh. Yeah." Ron said, his ears turning red. "Gonna share?" Luna asked, taking a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and popping it in her mouth. "Yeah, of course honey." As the train rode along to Hogwarts, Ron and Luna spent the time watching the pale blue bubbles collect on the ceiling in each other's arms. Luna looked as dreamy and happy as ever, invisioning the months ahead with, in her opinion, the sweetest Weasley.  
  
A/N: Woo boy that was long chapter!! Sorry if it was too long! Anyway, I hope you like Mele, and I'm sorry that there wasn't more R/L shippiness!! Next chapter coming right up!!!! Bye for now I've got to write it first! Hee-hee...(Oh, and thank you for the comments, I'll do my best to please!) 


	3. The Sorting

A/N: Okay, as promised, more R/L and Harry/Mele! (That rhymes! I'm a great poet...not. Too bad.) So, heeeerrreee we go!! (Oh yah, thank you for the nice reveiws! Astarael, I will space it out this time I can't believe I made it so stuck together! I was so excited but when I finished I myself could barely read it!!! )  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
Finally the train got the Hogwarts, and Ron had to awaken Luna, who was fast asleep in his arms. "Luna, wake up sunshine, we are at Hogwarts, so let's get off of the train and have dinner, huh?" Ron said, shaking his Luna gently awake. "Yawn! Oh, Ron. Like I said earlier, all you ever think about is food. In this case, dinner." Luna said, poking him teasingly in the side. "Well...we still have to get out of the train, honey." Said Ron. "Grrmf. Very well, bossy." Luna said, and got up, and stretched like a cat.  
  
When she stretched, Ron gasped. "Luna! What's that?!?" "Oh. Hee-hee...I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Luna said as she pulled her tank-top down some to cover the few visible inches of her stomach. Ron said, "You...you got a belly-button ring!" He looked shocked. Luna answered, "Well, if you must know, yes. Just last Saturday, while we were shopping in Diagon Alley. It's a little blue moon, just like my namesake, Luna. 'Luna' is the ancient word for moon, you know. I thought it was cute...Sorry if you don't like it—"Ron interrupted her. "LIKE it? LIKE it? I LOVE it! Oh Luna. It looks so, well, blimey. It's just so sweet." He stood up and played with the little moon- ring, pushing it back and forth just a little, examining the way it was so iridescent. "Hee-hee. Stop that, Ronny, it tickles. Besides, we've got to get off the train, remember?  
  
Meanwhile, Hary and Mele were also getting ready to get off of the train.  
Harry felt nervous holding hands with such a pretty girl, but Mele seemed to be enjoying it. In Harry's other hand was Hedwig's cage. In Mele's other hand was a covered cage, which softly cooed and rustled. "Hey, Mele." Harry asked. "What is in that cage, anyway? I mean, I didn't see you open it the whole ride." Mele grinned. "You really wanna know, eh?" Mele asked. "Why yes of course! But...Eh? What do you mean "eh"?" Harry said. "Oh, sorry. You pick up a few things living in a country for ten years." Mele smiled again as she said this. "One of the things I picked up was THIS!" Mele ripped away the cage-cover and revealed a...  
  
"A phoenix!" Exclaimed Harry. Indeed, there was a phoenix in the cage. It was obviously a younger one than Fawkes, with slightly brighter plumage. "Wow, I've only ever seen one of those, and that was Dumbledore's. Dang, where did you get that?" Mele smirked in response, covering up the cage once more. "I have family in Canada, and one of my aunts actually found the egg of this one, orphaned." Mele sighed. "Poor thing. The parents were killed by some death-eaters for a ritual, and a phoenix only lays one egg every hundred years." Harry looked interested. "I didn't know they laid eggs, Mele." "Well, now you do. By the way, this little lady is called Spark. You can call her by name, she's very clever!" Mele told him  
  
By this time, everyone had reached the Great Hall. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table, Ron sat with Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and Mele went with all the first years to wait for the sorting. "I wish Mele would be sorted into Gryffindor." Sighed Harry. "I wish LUNA would be sorted into Gryffindor." Sighed Ron, looking longingly at the Ravenclaw table. Luna, meanwhile was wishing the same thing. She'd never noticed how far away the Gryffindor table was, but now with Ron there, she did. Just then, McGonagall stepped into the center of the Great Hall, holding the Sorting Hat and the stool. The first years (and Mele!) stepped out, and the Hat sang the song for that year. After the song, McGonagall, who was wearing dark green robes and her usual witches' hat and glasses, called out the names. Finally she called out, "And, as our new sixth year—"everyone in the Hall began to whisper to each other, as Mele stepped forward. They all were fascinated by this new student. Like Harry, they'd never seen anyone like her. McGonagall told them "Shhh!", and when they quieted down, she continued. "As I was saying, our new sixth year transfer student from Canada, Miss Melevera Dionysia, would you please sit to be sorted?" Mele did so, and the hat was placed on her head. After a long moment, the hat called out.....  
  
A/N: Nya-nya! Cliffie! Sorry about that but you're just going to have to wait! Wait till you see what Luna and Ron are up to next chapter! Not to mention Mele and Harry and...well, everyone! Don't forget the review!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 4: The Feast

A/N:OMG We are finally going to find out which house Melevera is going to be in. To be honest, I was eager to find out myself! It took a lot of thought to decide, that is. I knew which it would be when I wrote the chapter, OBVIOUSLY! So, you can all wait to be surprized...Will it be sneaky Slytherin? Hard-working Huffelpuff? Brave Gryffindor? Or Oh-so smart Ravenclaw? Lets find out!  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Feast  
  
The hat took a deep breath and announced to the whole hall in a booming voice... "RAVENCLAW!". Everyone at the Ravenclaw table cheered and gave a standing ovation, they were so happy to have the honor of hosting their new and exotic student.  
  
Harry was crushed. He couldn't eat a bite the whole feast, he just sat there staring over at Melevera. Harry wasn't alone, Ron was starving himself too, staring over at Luna, who stared mournfully back at him like a lost puppy. "Oh, how will I ever get to see Mele now?" agonized Harry. "Blimey, Luna, I miss you already" Sighed Ron.  
  
Hermione said, "I'm sick of you always talking about those two! So they're Ravenclaws! We're Gryffindors, so let's not forget it! You can see them on the weekends, and you can see them on vacation! Meanwhile, we should be focusing on things that have to do with Gryffindor, and your classes!" Hermione ate a few bites of salad angrily, glaring at them. They ignored her, and kept on watching the Ravenclaw table. Hermione said to Ron, "Ron! Are you even listening to me? Luna is just a dreamer and she's not even that smart! Why are you so obsessed??! You barely know her at all, you just met last year!" He didn't answer. "Fine!" she said, and looked at Harry, "I know you are upset that Melevera isn't a Gryffindor, but the hat is never wrong.... Besides, there are lots of people in Gryffindor, it's not like she'd be the most important even if she was in this house too." Harry answered, "Wouldn't she? I've never met anyone like her." Hermione gave up, for now, frowning.  
  
Mele, meanwhile, though upset that she didn't get into Gryffindor, was making fast friends with Luna. "Hi, I'm Melevera Dionysia! You go out with Harry Potter's friend, Ron Weasley, right?" said Mele. Luna answered, "Yes, I do! Nice to meet you Melevera, I'm Luna Lovegood." Mele smiled and said, "That's a pretty name! You can call me by my nickname, Mele, if you like. Nobody calls me by my full name, except for maybe teachers....and my parents if they're giving a lecture about something." Mele made a face and began to imitate her father's booming voice: "Melevera Elizabeth Dionysia, why isn't this mess cleaned up yet?! Why aren't you doing your summer reading?! Turn that music off this instant!!! You're grounded!!!" Luna laughed like crazy over this, and it was all she could do to keep from spitting milk everywhere. Some people looked around to see what was so funny, she was laughing so much. "That sounds just like MY dad!" Luna giggled. "Where are you going, Luna Anne Lovegood?! Not to see that Weasley boy are you? Wear a longer skirt! In my day..." They both fell into hysterics, laughing and laughing. "Of course, my dad is always busy with his newspaper these days, it gets a lot of buisness since Voldemort was found out and Harry gave it his story. What does your dad do for a job?" Luna asked. Mele answered, "Actually, he and my mom are Aurors. We came from Canada so they could help in the fight against Voldemort." "My mom used to work with the Ministry of Magic, studying ways to fight the Dark Lord's forces. That was before...well, now it's just me and my dad." Luna said. "But it's okay, I've gotten over it. I still miss her, but not as painfully as I missed her at first." Mele understood. She herself had lost family in the fights against Voldemort's supporters, so she knew how it was. She thought to herself, "Maybe that is why Harry was so upset on the train when I first met him....maybe he too lost family or close friends thanks to Voldemort" Then she and Luna dug into the delicious plates of food in front of them, and talked about Harry and Ron, and what this year was going to be like.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up, and gave his speech. He said the usual things about how students were not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest, and that Filch had lots of rules students had to follow, and that he (Dumbledore, not Filch!) was glad to welcome in new students, and then he became very serious. "Now, students, we cannot forget that the War has begun, between the dark forces of Lord Voldemort, and those who fight against him. I cannot tell you how important it is that we stay together as a school. To encourage school togetherness, I have arranged a, shall we say, a school function, to be held in February." He paused for effect, and the students awaited the news breathlessly. "Yes, I can tell some of you have already guessed: A school ball!" Everyone talked to the people next to them, and some clapped at the news. "I know that very few of you will be able to get dress robes over the short winter vacation, especially as, for safety reasons, many of your parents have decided to let you stay here, at Hogwarts, for winter break. For that reason, I have approved an optional Hogwarts-sponsored trip to Madame Malkin's the weekend before the ball." (More cheers at this.) "But students, do not forget that this is months away, and do not lose focus on your classes, your extracurricular activities—"("Yeah, like Quidditch!" thought Harry, Mele, and Ron, among others.), "...And not breaking the rules." Dumbledore said that last part with a twinkle in his eye, and looked over at a few students he knew acted up a lot. "I would also like to ask you to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts' teacher, whom some of you know already....REMUS LUPIN!!!!!" When Dumbledore said this, Lupin stood up and gave a short wave, before sitting back down. Harry could not believe that he hadn't noticed Lupin there at the teachers' table before. He guiltily realized that he had been so distracted about Mele that he hadn't noticed Lupin. Finally, the feast ended, and everyone began walking back to there dormitories.  
  
A/N: That's all for now! PLEASE review!!! I hope you all enjoy reading this, but I won't know until I get some reviews now will I???? REVIEW! Next chapter, the plot really gets going, so be ready....okay???? Time to start writing! Puts on thinking cap, starts writing next chappie 


	5. The Plan

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write! I was in sunny Florida!!! ...To bad I hate orange juice. Ha ha. I got some Mickey ears, but they look silly unless I'm in the park! They should rent them. Anyways here is the next chapter of my fanfiction!!! I hope you like it! (Oh yeah, I don't own HP!)  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
Ron and Harry had gotten back to their room and were sitting on their scarlet four-poster beds, already in their pajamas. Harry ran his fingers through his messy raven black hair, thinking about Mele. He looked over at Ron, only to see that he too looked really troubled. Ron was thinking about Luna; her beautiful eyes, the upturning of her nose, her laugh...well, everything. Ron had had the whole second half of the summer to get to know Luna, because she was staying in a wizard inn just down the road from the burrow. Before then, even though she had always liked Ron, she hadn't had a chance to tell him, and visa versa. Boy were they both surprized when Ron fell from his broom during a quidditch game with his brothers and Ginny, and he tumbeled right by her while she was taking a walk by the town pond!  
Harry snapped Ron out of his memories by waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh? What? Oh hi Harry. What's wrong?" said Ron. "Ron? I was thinking about Mele and I can guess you were just thinking about Luna, judging by that look in your eye." Said Harry. "Yeah, so?" said Ron, confused. "Well, we're in Gryffindor, and they are all the way in Ravenclaw, right?" said Harry "Duh! So we're separated! Don't remind me!" Ron said, throwing himself back onto his covers angrily. "No, my point is is that we all have to think of a way to meet up together! Or else this will be a long year! People don't usually look to kindly on interhouse dating, especially McGonagal, so she can't know!" Said Harry. "Harry, me and Luna already have a plan!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "we're going to meet in the kitchens!" "That's good," said Harry. "Except for one thing." "What?" said Ron, looking confused. "The house elves would see us! We can't sneak in there for anything but food and talking to Dobby! They might tell McGonagal if we went there and....well........." Harry blushed but Ron got the point. "You like Mele like that?" Said Ron. "Maybe..." Said Harry, still blushing. "Okay, Harry. Okay, um, hm. Oh! How about the Shreiking Shack?" Exclaimed Ron. "Great! Because WE know it's not haunted!" Said Harry. "We both have classes with Ravenclaw tommorrow, so we can tell them then!." "Good plan, huh?" Said Ron proudly. Then he yawned. "Well, goodnight." "'Night Harry."  
  
The next day they went to breakfast with Hermione and found their usual seats. They gazed at Mele and Luna until Hermione reminded them to eat. "Why are you so obsessed you two?" Said Hermione angrily. "You should be focusing on our classes this year!" She snapped while eating some fried egg. "Yeah, my classes with Luna" said Ron. "And Mele" added Harry. "You are both so pathetic!" Hermione said, storming off. "Whats' up with her?" asked Ron and Harry at the same moment, before laughing at the coincidince. After they finished breakfast they headed off to their first class of the year: POTIONS!  
  
A/N: Hee hee, just wait till the next chapter! Then you'll see how Mele gets along with our favorite greasy-haired potions master! Hee-hee. R&R means READ and REVIEW people! Try it!!! (Hee hee, just kidding....But pleeaase review?) 


End file.
